


The Body

by melodies_from_beyond



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Handholding, Harrow the Ninth Spoilers (Locked Tomb Trilogy), Pool scene, harrows in love and knows it will only hurt her in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodies_from_beyond/pseuds/melodies_from_beyond
Summary: Harrow and Gideon. In the pool by the training room. One flesh, one end, and the one that watches over them.(Contains Harrow the Ninth spoilers!)
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Body

The Body watched you from above, staring down at you from underneath lightly frosted lashes. Her bowed mouth was downturned, her eyebrows ever so slightly pushed together in a motion only you could discern. You could not see the Body, but you could sense her as if you and she inhabited the same flesh. The hushed voices of the water crashing against the pool sides nearly drowned out the pulses of your heartbeat, that of the young woman standing right before you, and the dull signatures of the others residing within this wretched place. 

The young woman with the broad shoulders and golden eyes and brilliant flame-red hair watched you too, with an entirely different set of emotions, awe and confusion and something else entirely on her face, which strangely resembled . . . affection. Devotion. Or perhaps it was endearment. 

You weren’t sure, though. You were never sure, as it would greatly wound you inside if you accepted that your unforgivable existence was even slightly worthy of another’s affection.

In her place before the barracks of your silent skeleton sentries, the Body stared at you. Her arms were crossed, dew shining on her pallid limbs in the dull light, putting the welts where the chains once rested on full display. 

You fought the urge to flick your eyes to the side, away from the breathing living body before you, and furtively glance at the Body, and the urge was nearly overpowering. But the pulse of Gideon Nav’s powerful heart drew you back to what mattered most, reminding you that you were a living thing too. 

She was your anchor to reality.

You were hyperaware of the saltwater droplets creeping down your neck as Gideon reached out, taking your small hand in hers. 

The hand that held yours was rough and calloused and warm, and it was gentler than anything you’d ever known. 

You did not recognise, at first, what the sensation borne inside your chest was, until it dawned on you that you loved her.

You were in love with Gideon Nav, and you knew that she was going to die.

The Body beheld you from above, and her disappointment in you was suffocating.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble, but it ended up a little longer, so now it's a oneshot.   
> Based on my headcanon that while Gideon and Harrow had their moment in the pool that the Body was watching the entire time, disappointed in Harrow, because Harrow had feelings for Gideon that would only end in tragedy.


End file.
